La Reina no vive en mi
by Brizita08
Summary: Cuando Elsa al fin comenzaba a disfrutarla vida, su hermana y su reino, algo sucede que lo cambia todo. La envidia y el egoísmo la consumen cuando todos lo prefieren a él, hasta su hermana.
1. ¿Quién es él?

La Reina de Arendelle se encontraba en su oficina, ocupada con sus asuntos como siempre.

La Princesa se había levantado desde muy temprano para alcanzar a Elsa antes de que comenzara a trabajar, pero como de costumbre, siempre llegaba tarde.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Nunca te encuentro desocupada. Cada día te levantas más temprano, ¿no?

—No es eso, simplemente que aunque no lo notes, cada vez tú te levantas más tarde.

—Sí, quizá tengas razón. Oye, oye, oye, oye. —Molestaba Anna a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede Anna? Estoy un poco ocupada.

—Prometiste que ahora pasarías más tiempo conmigo y no lo haz cumplido, así que me lo debes.

Elsa no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, pero luego reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su hermana eran ciertas: Nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Se paró y la tomó de la mano dirigiéndola al salón donde había sucedido el incidente. Anna solo reía y demostraba con una sonrisa lo feliz que se encontraba.

Elsa llenó de nieve todo el piso y las dos, a pesar de su edad, jugaban haciendo ángeles y muñecos de nieve. Luego comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve en la cual Elsa claramente tenía ventaja ya que la nieve no se le acababa y no tenía que darle forma para lanzarla.

—Su alteza, una persona solicita verla, dice que es muy importante.

Las hermanas se percataron de la presencia de Kai, uno de los sirvientes. De inmediato Elsa deshizo todo y se preparó para recibir a "la persona".

—Me informaron que solicita mi presencia, ¿hay algún inconveniente?

—De hecho sí majestad, quiero que me devuelva lo que es mío.

La Reina lo miró confundido. El joven traía una capa con una capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su cara, por lo cual no podía distinguirlo correctamente.

—Soy el verdadero heredero de Arendelle, príncipe Elliot a sus órdenes. —Dijo quitándose su capucha y mostrando su cabello color rubio platino y sus ojos color azul hielo. Ella no podía creerlo, era exactamente igual a ella solo que claro, en masculino.

—Perdón, no sé a qué se refiere—Dijo la Reina intentando ocultar su impacto.

—Soy el hijo mayor de los reyes Adgar e Idun, nuestros padres.

Ella lo miraba incrédula, aunque rápidamente se puso a pensar en los parecidos que tenían ambos.

—No le creo, así que será mejor que se retire.

—No vas a correrme de mi propio reino, hermana.

—No me llames así, tú y yo no somos absolutamente nada.

— ¿Quieres comprobar? —Diciendo esto, el supuesto heredero hizo una rosa de hielo con su mano y se la obsequió a su hermana.

Elsa se quedó sin habla. Además del parentesco, tenía poderes igual que ella.

—E-Esto debe ser un mal entendido, retírate por favor…—Dijo ella poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

—Ya te dije que este reino debería ser mío, no puedes echarme.

—… Está bien, ya sé cómo averiguar la verdad, acompáñame.

Elsa lo dirigió hacia el valle de las rocas, lugar donde él sabía había estado antes.

—Heh, conozco este lugar—Dijo el chico mirando atentamenta a su alrededor

—¿Si?

Cuando los trolls notaron la presencia de la reina, rápidamente se hicieron presentes. Al ver que a su lado se encontraba un chico, no dudaron en intentar hacer el mismo número que con Anna y Kristoff, sólo que Elsa los detuvo.

—No es para nada lo que ustedes creen, lo único que tienen que saber por ahora es que debo ver a Gran Pabbie, por favor.

Un grupo de trolls obedecieron y lo llamaron rápidamente.

—Esperaba que vinieran...—Dijo el mencionado entrando.

—¿Sabías que vendríamos? —Preguntó la reina poniéndose a la altura del troll.

—Claro que sí, y conozco sus dudas, de ambos. —Entonces hizo una esfera mágica con sus manos, la cual mostraba a sus padres, cada uno con un bebé en los brazos.

**Hola uwu es el primer fanfic que me animo a subir, sé que no escribo de lo mejor y así pero me esfuerzo **

**Tal vez nadie lo lea, pero me arriesgaré! ~**


	2. Quizá dos reyes no sean mala idea

El padre tenía al niño, él se apresuraba a dejarlo en una cueva rodeada con flores de diferentes tipos mientras debajo del bebé se dejaba un rastro de hielo conforme avanzaba.

De inmediato salieron unas pequeñas hadas que al ver al bebé miraron con rencor al rey.

Él se alejó sin mucho importarle en su caballo hacia su reino, dejando a su hijo atrás.

El recuerdo terminó y ambos hermanos no sabían ni como reaccionar, pues estaba claro lo que significaba.

—¿M-Me abandonaron? —Preguntó Elliot intentando ocultar su tristeza.

—No fue su intención, tenían miedo de tus poderes y no encontraron otra salida. No sabían que Elsa los tenía hasta que cumplió tres años, pero ya se habían encariñado con ella como para hacer lo mismo.

—No puedo creerlo, ellos... Eran buenos... —Dijo Elsa con voz quebraday mirando hacia el piso mientras escarcha rodeaba su alrededor.

—Tranquilizate Elsa, ellos no lo habrían hecho si hubieran sabido que hacer —Trató de calmarla el troll.

—¡No! Por eso me encerraron, ¿no? No me querían tener cerca.

—No pienses en eso, ellos ya no están, no sirve de nada enojarse ahora...

—E-Está bien... —Dijo calmándose y poco a poco la escarcha iba desapareciendo.

—Ahora sólo vuelvan al castillo y traten de calmarse, ¿bien?

Los hermanos obedecieron y regresaron sin cruzar miradas, mucho menos palabras, hasta que llegaron al castillo.

—Escucha, sé que eres el heredero, pero merezco más la corona que tú —Habló primero la entonces reina.

—Eso no me interesa, hermanita —Le dijo acariciando su cabello y despeinando su fino peinado—, ya admitiste que soy el heredero, así que, ¿por qué no eres amable y organizas mi fiesta de coronación?

—Pero yo me he preparado toda mi vida para esto, además nadie te conoce y no tienen confianza en tí.

—¿Y crees que con los escándalos que provocaste confían en ti?

Ella no supo que decir. Él tenía razón en lo que decía, pero ella se había esforzado por años para conseguir ser una reina digna y no estaba segura de que él pudiera manejarlo.

—Tengo una idea... —Dijo ella — ¿Qué tal si... Compartimos el reino?... No encuentro otra solución en donde ambos estemos conformes.

—¿Ambos como reyes? ¡Claro! —Le dijo abrazándola, pero ella lo apartó levemente, pues a pesar de todo ella realmente no lo consideraba familia o amistad siquiera.

—Sí, sí... Eso lo veremos luego... Por ahora veo conveniente que conozcas a Anna.

—¿Anna?

—Nuestra hermana... Tres años menor y no tiene poderes. Pero no podemos decirle que tú eres nuestro hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?

—Ella siempre creyó que nuestros padres eran excelentes personas y no seré yo quien la haga cambiar de parecer. Quiero que tenga una imagen fresca de ellos, igual que todo el reino.

—Uhm, de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué pensará que somos?

—Tú y yo... Uhm... Le diremos que eres mi otra mitad , no románticamente, si no por la magia...

—¿Va a creerlo?

—Créeme que sí.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina, donde Anna se encontraba comiendo el chocolate que anteriormente le habían dicho que no tocara y el cual le tomó bastante tiempo encontrar.

—¡Elsa! ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con el tipo ese? Te tardaste mucho.

—¿El tipo ese? —Preguntó Elliot indignado.

—¿Ah? —Volteó la pelirroja? —L-Lo siento... —Ella se paró y fue rápidamente a donde se encontraban.

—N-No te preocupes... Soy Elliot —Dijo tomando su mano y besándola para después continuar mirándola.

—Soy... Eh... La Princesa Anna... Encantada.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó Elsa alzando una ceja.

—¿Uh? — Él se aclaró la garganta — Oh, si, ehm señorita Anna, soy... La otra mitad de Elsa.

—¿Son novios? — Preguntó la princesa casi en un grito de emoción.

—¡NO! — Aclararon ambos al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno, la verdad decidí seguirlo por ese review tan bonito 3 :3 ya que yo me dije que lo seguiría si al menos una persona la leía *uuuu* Gracias uwu**


	3. Anna estará bien

—No, Anna, no es mi novio. Los trolls dicen que él es la parte que fortalece mis poderes. Complementa mi magia, no a mi. Es sólo que este tipo no se sabe expresar.

—Este tipo resulta que es el próximo rey, ¿cierto Elsa?

Elsa cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Asintió y miró a Anna, quien en vez de darle importancia a quién era él para Elsa, se concentraba en quién era él, sin más.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a recorrer tu nuevo hogar—Dijo Elsa dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano, quien la verdad, no estaba interesado.

—Elsa, si gustas puedo hacerlo yo. Sé que tu trabajo es ocupado, no es problema para mi —Anna se aprovechó de la situación, pues sin pensar en Kristoff ese chico le había parecido encantador. Y más ahora, que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su hermana.

—De hecho me gustaría invitar a la bella princesa a un paseo por el Jardín Real—Dijo el próximo rey dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—¿A mi? ¿Enserio? Oh, yo... ¡Encantada!

—Adelántante Anna, debo hablar con Elliot un segundo —Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa intentando sonar calmada.

Dicho esto, Anna se fue.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar algo con Anna —Elsa se dirigió a Elliot cambiando su expresión a una enfadada.

—Hey, yo soy el rey. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—No me provoques, pues mientras tanto la reina sigo siendo yo, y no solo con eso puedo atacarte —Hizo una esfera de hielo y la mantuvo en su mano.

—Cuidado con tus amenazas, también tengo esos poderes, y a diferencia de ti, yo sí aprendí a controlarlos.

—Te advierto que Anna tiene novio, pronto van a casarse así que no te permito que te entrometas.

—Obligame —Al decir esto, se dedicó a seguir a Anna sin hacer caso a su hermana.

—Elsa corrió hacia el sótano del castillo, donde se encontraban las cosas que nadie utilizaba en el castillo, como cosas descompuestas o pertenencias de reyes anteriores. Un almacén. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un momento desesperado de calmarse, sin éxito.

El piso poco a poco se convertía en hielo y se expandía lentamente.

—Elsa, cálmate —Eran las únicas palabras que era capaz de pronuncias —¡AH!

Intentó liberas sus sentimientos y lanzó rayos de hielo a todas partes. Escarcha se expandía por las paredes continuando al techo

—No importa... A-Anna... E-Ella ama a Kristoff, ¿no es cierto? No lo cambiaría por Elliot... Y-Y él no se atrevería, solo son alucionaciones tuyas, ¿bien?... Ah... ¡YA!

Lanzó su último rayo de hielo justo igual al que provocó que el corazón de Anna se congelara aquella vez. Este derribó e hizo hielo todo lo que se guardaba en el sótano.

Observó con horror que todo estaba congelado.

—¿P-Pero qué hice?...

Miró sus manos y huyó de ahí.


End file.
